


In Which Kenny Dies

by WreckItRhino



Series: South Park School for the Gifted [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fantastics Universe, Gen Fic, South Park School for the Gifted, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreckItRhino/pseuds/WreckItRhino
Summary: "Kill me you cowards." -Kenny, probably.





	In Which Kenny Dies

“Holy shit!” 

“Dude!” 

“Kenny, are you alright?” 

Really now? Was he ‘alright’? Of course not. He was drowning in his own blood, throat impaled by debris caused by his idiot of a friend. 

“Stan, can you get a hold of an ambulance?” 

“Does anyone here have any healing abilities?” 

“Not that I know of.” 

“Shit.” 

He did not need an ambulance. What he needed was someone to kill him. It’d make this process go by so much quicker and far less painful than it already was. 

“We need to stop the bleeding.” 

“Kenny, can you hear us?” 

Yes, yes he could and, as much as he adored his friends, they could do him a favor and kindly fuck off with the whole saving bullshit. That’s not how this works. 

“Guys, I think we’re losing him!” 

“Kenny, you have to stay awake!” 

“Good going, Jew. You killed him.” 

“Me? You were the one who wanted me to get your damn kite out of the tree!” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t tell you to take down the entire tree with it!” 

“I can’t get him to stay awake. I--”

And for just a few glorious moments, Kenny experienced the oblivion that was death. His heart had stopped beating. It was quiet. It was painless. It was nowhere near as horrifying as people often made it out to be. It was always the dying part of the journey that was the nightmare. 

But then, a sudden fire ignited in his veins. Light seared his vision as the pain startled him awake. Sharp cracking filled his eardrums as repairing flesh pushed the tree branch that had been lodged in his throat out. 

“Guys, quit arguing for one second! Look.” 

“What the fuck?” 

“He wasn’t lying.” 

No shit Kenny hadn’t been lying when he told them about his healing factor. He’d respond but, well, his throat was still too damaged to breathe, much less utter a word. 

“Are you going to be okay, Kenny?” 

Of course Kenny was going to be okay. Everything hurt as if he were dying twice in a row, but his body was recovering. 

And once it was done, well--

“...what were we doing again?” 

“Why are we all sitting around Kenny like a bunch of assholes?” 

“Is that blood?” 

“Sick!” 

“How the hell did that happen, Kenny? I don’t see any injuries.” 

“Nevermind that, where’s my kite?” 

“Over there, Fatass. “

“Dude, you did it! I can’t believe that worked-- well the tree’s destroyed, but better the tree than us.” 

“Come on Kenny, let’s go.” 

No one could ever remember. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just an experimental blurb showing off my take on Kenny's abilities in this AU.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed this fic :)


End file.
